


A Foe In My Bed

by Ja_Levi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Masochism, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Making Love, Rough Sex, Sadism, Top Thor (Marvel), Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: Loki is exhausted. He's tired of being dictated to. His fangs bare and glisten. Thor doesn't want anyone to get hurt, not unless they beg for it. His claws retract.The neutral land speaks of home for Loki. His blood is home for Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	A Foe In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I know that we need to update three more stories, but take this. It's taken three days, and I've had a tough few weeks. -✨

TW: Suicide Attempt, Enemies to Lovers, Werewolf Thor, Vampire Loki, Threats, Fighting, Abuse, Hate Sex, Love Making, Bonding, Masochism, Sadistic Thor, Living Together, Adoption. 

Loki swirls his wine in his goblet, watching as the liquid swishes against the metal. He glances at his reflection in the purple beverage, his sharp green eyes stating back at him with a hazy gaze. The nine hundred year old brings the cup to his lips and he sneaks a sip, smacking his lips together as he swallows the grape juice that floods onto his tongue.

It's his birthday and he couldn't care less. Raising his eyes, he spares a look across his large dining room table, making eye contact with his father, who is sitting alone. Laufey stares back at him, brown eyes narrowed when Loki bares his fangs threateningly.

"Where is mother?" Loki hisses, hurt by the empty seat next to Laufey. It's a stupid question and Loki already knows the answer to it. He knows by the way Laufey bares his own fangs, eyes becoming bloodshot with a possessive wash of pheromones. "Shut up, runt. Be lucky that even I am here to celebrate the anniversary of your birth. Gods know why you made it on that day, but it was not out of a blessing that you did."

Snarling, Loki looks back into his cup of wine. It's always been like this with his father. Always hostile, always on edge, always seconds away from snapping and ripping out each other's throats. 

Loki supposes that it's because Laufey is a sour old fool who has lost his wife to younger men and he has no one but his son who resembles his wife to take it out on. Loki supposes that Laufey blames the tension on Loki's entire manifestation. Either way, the point that's trying to be made is that the two do not get along.

On most days, Loki can bear it, and that's only because he's busy on the outskirts of their territory, tracing the borders and considering stepping into neutral land. The borders are so far away from the palace, so Loki can breathe, spending so many peaceful hours away from his father.

On days like these though, he can't escape Laufey. He's stuck here, maintaining an awkward silence as he waits for Laufey to slight him, to tell him that he's meant to be a warrior, telling him that he needs to do more than study and patrol the outskirts of the sty.

Loki's hand tightens its grip on his goblet as he takes an audible slurp of his wine. He just wants to fill the quiet with noise. Loki goes to take another sip when Laufey says something so outrageous that his goblet slips from his fingers and onto the hard stone floor, clanging against the cold surface. 

"You are of marrying age. We need to find you a suitor so that you may produce an heir." Frantically looking at his father as he hears this ridiculous preposition, Loki stands up, slamming his palms against the wood of the table. 

"Father, are you deranged? Have you gone absolutely mad? Me, marry? You are a fool if you believe that I should take part in some pointless ritual to carry on your name, you must ask Frey instead!"

Those narrowed brown eyes of Laufey's pierce his very soul as they study him. Loki's face is contorted into one of disgust and disbelief. "Today is the day I reach manhood and before I have even had my first fill of the hunt you tell me I am to look for a wench to marry? To be stuck with until I perish? No! I refuse!"

Slowly, Laufey rises out of his seat. He leans forwards over the large table and he hisses from across the room. "You will do as suggested, and you will take it as an order!" Loki snarls and he leaves the table, knocking his chair over. 

Laufey watches as his son storms off out of the dining room. Loki keeps storming off down the hallways of the palace, right until he ends up outside, racing down the marble steps down into the courtyard.

The vampire keeps rushing down until he ends up far away from the palace, fury in his eyes as he just tries to get as far away from his father as possible. 

Loki rushes past the border before he even realises where he is and his undead heart feels like it's started to pound inside of his chest. He glances up at the sky and the fresh moon of the evening that's now half risen stares back at him. 

Loki tears up as his knees give in after running so fast. How dare his father try and dictate this part of his life. His father has had control over every single aspect of his life before, and he should not get to control how he should spend the rest of his life. 

Just one sentence made Loki race out, and if Laufey genuinely believes that he can marry him off to someone else. Loki snarls and he tilts his chin upwards so that the tears don't from his watery eyes. 

Loki stays in this position until his knees give in and be falls to the side of his thighs, his legs being swept under him for comfort. 

The neutral land is silent, save from Loki's panting and the wind that rustles the leaves of the trees. It's almost peaceful as Loki takes in the loneliness of the no man's land, no one around to judge him or force him to do things that he doesn't want to do.

Just as Loki goes to lay down and take in the bliss of being alone, a close by branch snaps. His eyes widen and he leaps to his feet, his senses heightened. The vampire gulps and he glances around the previously empty woods. 

A rushing catches his attention and he looks towards a bush. His hands twitch as he cautiously steps forwards towards the shaking bush. Loki's chest tightens uncomfortably as he reaches the bush. He leans down to look at the plants and the leaves, a sense of relief washing over him when it turns out that there was nothing there. 

Loki supposes it was the wind until he feels a large hand grasp the back of his collar, dragging him backwards and onto an area of patchy grass. The vampire lets out a surprised yelp as he lands onto his back harshly. Loki looks around in confusion until he meets predatory eyes.

An electric blue eye and an ember like brown eye stare at him, sizing him up. Loki hisses when he notices that those mismatched eyes belong to a broad man who has blunt canines poking out of his mouth. Canines mean werewolf. Werewolf means the enemy pack. Loki scrambles away from the silent man as quick as he can. 

"Stay away from me, mutt! This is neutral territory, you can /not/ attack me here!" He spits as a poor attempt at saving his own skin. The man takes a stride closer and Loki feels anxiety flood into him like an ocean that had broken down a bank wall. 

A blur flashes in front of him and Loki covers his face with his hands as the man appears in front of him, canines beared. "Don't hurt me, I've done nothing wrong!" Loki yelps, his eyes closed tightly. 

His chest heaves as he waits for a hand to hit him, or teeth to spear into his flesh, or for claws to rip into his chest in the area that his heart should be. Nothing happens except that Loki can hear the man begin to sniff at his hair. 

Hesitantly, Loki opens his eyes and uncovers his face. Those previously predatory eyes are now cautious, but they are no longer hostile. "I won't hurt you, little boy. I have some questions though, imp. I want answers, and you shall give them to me. Do you understand me, blood fiend?" The immediate dictating tone throws Loki off momentarily. 

Loki, instantly remembering why he is even out here in the first place, frowns at the swift superiority mindset this dog adopts. "Do not talk down to me like I am a child. You will not make demands and expect me to follow them. I...am not lesser than you, so treat me as you would an equal." 

Obviously, Loki wants to sound harsher, ruder, but he still doesn't say anything hostile. He's pretty much certain that this beast could kill him faster than he can flee away into somewhere for safety, so he plans to play it safe. At least for now, anyway. 

The broad man scoffs but nods nevertheless. He steps away from Loki slightly, granting the vampire peace of mind and some personal space. "Fine. You vampires are not my equal, but fair enough. Now. What the fuck is a little boy like you doing in the neutral land? Did you stumble past your borders while being careless, little imp?"

Eye twitching at the taunting tone of voice, Loki scowls. "Can you not speak English? Are you deaf? A mentally challenged invalid? I said do /not/ speak down to me. And my reasons for being out here are personal and non of your fucking business, Mister Red!"

Blinking at the bite back, the man tilts his head in confusion, eyes narrowing. He forgets to be arrogant when he speaks next. "Who is 'Mister Red'?" a cloud of disbelief covers Loki's features, the question throwing him off his aggressive attitude.

"It's a reference to...an old wives tale. Little Miss Red Hood and her poisonous captor, soon to be lover, the big bad wolf. How does a mutt not know a tale that his own side created centuries ago?"

The man growls lowly and Loki shuts himself up immediately. "Do not be a smart ass with me, little boy. And do not dodge the fucking question. Why are you out here? Are you looking for a fight? Because now that I'm here, I'll gladly give you one."

Loki takes this as an invitation to step away from the werewolf, hands raised up in front of him as a show of surrender. "I came out here to breathe. My father...suffocates me. Are you happy now? What has gotten you in this beastly mood? No one likes a dick head, doggie."

Glaring at Loki, the man grunts, moving to sit on a patch of grass. He looks at Loki with intent and the vampire cautiously sits down opposite the werewolf. He stays about two feet away from the man. 

"My father wishes to send me to attack the vampire king, to strike him while he's not in a state of battle. I do not want to, and I came out here to clear my head," the werewolf grunts.

Fire flickers inside of Loki's veins and he clenches his fist subtly. "Why are you telling me this? I could go to father and tell him exactly what you have planned. What kind of man is your father to wish war on the vampire king?"

Looking at Loki with a freshly hostile stare, the man grits his teeth. "He is Odin, werewolf alpha. You are son of Laufey? If I had known moments ago, then I would've had you dead the moment I lay hands on you."

Tensing up, Loki scowls at the ground. He does not plan to lose his life today. "I am Laufey's son, yes. I do not like the man, and I do not wish to be associated with him. I am my own man, and I am not his son as far as I do believe," Loki hisses, fangs slightly bared. 

The man huffs as Loki begins to speak again. "And even so, that makes you the werewolf prince, if werewolf alpha is your father. Nice to meet you, Odinson. Despite all of your threats and ill manners within the last conversation, you are not the worst speaks partner."

Snorting, Odinson rolls his eyes, running his tongue against his canines idly. "Flattery in the shape of a dagger blade, Laufeyson. So, which son are you? Frey, Loki, or Ty?" Loki turns away from the werewolf at this point, a harshness in his voice when he next speaks. "I am Loki. Don't ask as if it wasn't obvious."

What should be obvious at first glance would be anyone's question, yet Thor glances over Loki before he understands why the vampire sounds so bitter. "The runt, is the rumour about you. Are you really classified as a runt, little boy? Or are you just young? You seem barely a man, so your weak structure is probably just a product of time."

Flushing pink with indignity, Loki snarls in the back of if his throat. "I am a full man, as of this evening. So what does that tell you, Odinson?" Those tears from before rise into his eyes again and he grabs a fistful of grass, ripping it out of the dirt. It takes a lot of willpower not to lash out or tremble at the actuality of appearing fragile in front of the enemy. 

"It tells me that you have growing left to come, and that you are still very young, little boy." Loki snaps his gaze to the werewolf, who has now once again stopped looking hostile. Loki swallows down a heavy gulp and he hides a shiver from his shoulders. 

"Stop calling me a little boy. I am nine hundred years old. I am older than you," Loki murmurs, trying not to be thankful for Odinson's rather nice words of reassurance. A scoff and then a chuckle leaves the werewolf before he speaks. 

"Nine hundred years is equivalent to eighteen in mortal years, so you are a little boy. I am the equivalent to the mortal's twenty four, so I can call you as I wish, little Loki."

"Bold of you to assume that you'll be calling me anything after this evening. I doubt I'll ever return here, not without a solid reason to. Not unless I have...to breathe."

After Loki finishes speaking, there's a brief silence. Loki glances up at the sky and realises that the moon is nearly at its peak. He must've been gone at least nearly an hour at this point. He reluctantly stands up. Odinson's eyes follow him as he brushes off his clothes. 

"I'm going home," he explains with a dull expression. The werewolf nods quietly. "I'll see you around, Laufeyson. Tell Laufey of Odin's plans to attack. Put up your defences. I do not want any unnecessary bloodshed. I am not that sort of man. We have a truce, and I wish to honour it."

Loki glances behind him at Odinson. "Then you are a fool. Goodbye, Odinson." And with that, the vampire flees home, his body moving swiftly against the wind. The werewolf lays down on the ground, getting comfortable. He does not want a war on his hands; he wants his paws clean.

\---------

Loki stumbles up the marble steps and he hesitates halfway down the corridor. The dining hall is still lit up and he sees a silhouette on the wall. The vampire should be racing to tell his father of the werewolf alpha's plan to attack their defences, but Loki stops himself. 

Why should he help his father protect himself? All of the vampires know that Odin only wants Laufey dead. Odin has never been one to kill innocents just to kill them.

Loki considers going to his chambers before he sighs. Innocent vampires could still be caught in the potential crossfire. Loki knocks on the open dining room door, peeking his head into the room. "Father? We must...talk."

Laufey glances at his son from his seat at the table. Loki steps into the room properly and he halts. There's a dead woman on the table, her eyes gorged out and a bloody spoon next to her. Laufey waves Loki closer, nodding for him to sit down.

Confusion pushes Loki's attention back and he sits down. "This is my apology for being so forceful earlier. I did not mean for you to get wed straight away, after all you are too young to understand the importance of marriage. I should not have been so...pushy."

Loki opens his mouth and closes it. This is so out of character for Laufey. What has he done? Cautiously, Loki voices his suspicion. "This isn't like you, Father. Surely there is another reason for why you have given me this treat. What is that reason?"

Taking a breath, Laufey frowns and he swings in his chair, narrowing his eyes at his most intelligent son. "Always so perceptive, so ungrateful to just take things you are offered. Fine, I'll come clean, you little brat. I need your cooperation; I plan to attack the werewolf pack."

Loki's face drains of what little colour it has. "...Why do you plan to break the truce that we have?" A harsh laugh leaves Laufey and it makes Loki's stomach churn. "Because if I don't break it, Odin shall. Now, will you join the battle, since you are so insistent that you are a man now?"

The vampire's nose twitches. "I shall consider if I wish to join you in a blood bath after a day of rest. I am going to my room to study. I shall see you for our evening meal, Father," he says, leaving the dining room and the dead woman to rot. He does not have the appetite for something dead; he does not have an appetite at all.

Only when Loki enters his chambers does he realise that he had forgotten to inform his father of Odinson's warning. Scowling, Loki decides that Laufey does not deserve that warning. A thought enters Loki's head as he sits down at his desk. Since Odinson decided to tell him of Odin's plans, perhaps Loki should return the favour.

Glancing at his window, Loki can't believe himself. Huffing, the runt waves his hand, a flicker of magic surrounding him to turn him into his rare and weaker form of a bat. Loki crashes through his window and he dashes through the woods, his wings tucked behind him so he's faster and more agile.

It's by pure luck that Loki catches the werewolf walking back towards the werewolf territory. Loki loses control of his magic and he shrieks, turning back into his human like form as he hits a tree branch. He feels the wood pierce the skin on his arms.

The werewolf turns around at the last minute, catching view of Loki hitting the grass floor. The vampire lands into the werewolf territory and Odinson races over, kicking Loki over the border line as fast as he can.

Loki holds up his hands, shouting for Odinson to stop. "It's me, it's Laufeyson! Stop, stop!" The werewolf keeps kicking him into the neutral land. "I know that it's you, I'm trying to keep you alive, you stupid little boy!"

Crying out as the werewolf kicks his stomach, Loki curls up. "I'm over the line, please stop, please!" The kicks soon stop coming and just as Loki goes to sit up a large hand grabs his shirt and shoves him up against a tree.

Loki winces and he looks at Odinson with a split second of fear on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here? There's two hours until sunrise, are you on a suicide mission? And what the fuck was that? Why did you crash? What the hell is going on?"

The vampire pushes himself against the tree trunk, trying to pull himself away from the werewolf. "I needed to find you- please don't hurt me again, I have a warning!"

Pulling away from Loki, Odinson scowls and he glances around the no man's land. "Hurry up and tell me. If you take too much time then you'll get hurt. So what's the message? What's so important that you are risking getting found out by my pack?"

Loki trembles and he swallows slowly. "I...Laufey plans to attack your pack. I didn't tell him about your plan, I promise that I didn't. He tried to bribe me into join him, but I don't want to. I promise that I didn't-"

Odinson slams a hand next to him against the tree trunk. "Stop rambling, runt." A fight instinct unleashes inside of Loki and he charges forwards, knocking the werewolf down onto the dirty floor.

Loki moves a hand to Odinson's throat and Odinson moves a hand to one of his ankles. His eyes widen as he watches Odinson bare his canines. "What the fuck are you doing, little boy? Do not think that I won't rip out your throat."

Hesitantly, Loki snaps back, trying not to flinch at Odinson's harsh voice. He knows that the threat is not just a bark. There's definitely a bite behind it. "You were not listening to me! So listen to me now! My father is going to attack you!" 

Odinson's eyes flash and in a swift blur Loki is shoved to the floor. The werewolf hovers over him and the vampire's chest goes up and down in a staggered rhythm.

"Odinson, get off me!" The werewolf snarls. "My name is Thor, runt, and you will now listen to me. If he is going to attack us, why did you come to tell me?"

Loki takes a small breath. "Because you told me about your father's plan. It was the least I could do. You already did so much for an enemy."

Thor snarls and leans down, making Loki turn his head away in slight fear. "I should kill you and send your mangled body back to Laufey as a warning. You are lucky that I do not wish a war on my people. Now hurry up and come with me. You are a mess."

Thor stands up and grabs Loki's arm. The vampire flinches as Thor forces him to his feet before he drags him over the border line. Panic flickers inside of Loki and he tries to pull away from Thor. "Tell me what you mean to do with me, mutt." 

Thor scowls and tugs Loki with him faster, sneaking him behind some houses. "I plan to clean you up. By the time I'm done it'll be too early for you to go home, the sun will be up in a bit."

Loki lets Thor drag him to a small den that's hidden by bushes and trees. Thor moves a bush and he roughly pushes Loki down a revealed opening. "Get down there, it's my separate sty away from home. Get all the way down, I swear to fuck, hurry up."

Loki nods his head, rushing down the opening and he screams, tripping up and falling to his knees when he hits the floor of the sty. He scrambles to his feet as Thor slides down the opening as well.

The vampire adopts a non hostile stance as Thor walks past him to a tiny table at the end of the hallway that they are both now in. Loki hears a scratching noise and next thing that he knows is that there's a lit candle now.

Thor turns to face him and he snarls. "Follow me. I'm taking you to my bedroom. There's where my cleaning stuff is. Hurry up. You're so fucking slow."

Loki scowls, walking and limping, a numb pain in his leg. He follows the werewolf. "Why do you have a separate sty?" Thor grunts and kicks open a door when he comes next to it. "My father pisses me off and I don't want to get violent in front of my mother."

Loki nods in understanding as he mumbles something underneath his breath. Thor spares him a glance as he leads him to the large king sized bed in the middle of the room. "What was that?"

Grumbling as he sits on the edge of Thor's bed, Loki avoids looking into the werewolf's eyes. "I said that it would probably scare her. You're not exactly gentle when you get aggressive."

Snorting, Thor lights another candle by the bed before he gets on his knees. He looks under his bed for his wound kit as he responds to Loki's quip. "Did I frighten you, little boy? It's a shame that I'm your enemy, because that's valuable information."

Tensing up, Loki bares his fangs as a defence mechanism. "You do not frighten me, I'm just not a fan of being pinned against things."

Grabbing a small bag and getting back to his feet, Thor grunts in amusement. "Really? Then why did you become pliant earlier?" He asks, clearly teasing the vampire. Loki falls silent as he retracts his fangs. 

"...So you wouldn't kill me. I don't want to die yet. I'd do anything to just live. So I stayed still, I didn't even plan to fight back, so if you held back in case I bit you, I wouldn't have. Just...so you know."

This confession stops Thor in his tracks as he opens the wound kit. He looks at Loki, who is playing with his fingers awkwardly. "Laufeyson, what troubles you? I wouldn't have killed you, you know. I have made threats towards you, yes, and I would hurt you if necessary. But I won't kill you."

The vampire just has a small intake of breath. "I didn't want to make my situation worse. Fighting back always makes it worse." Odinson doesn't like how it sounds as if Loki is speaking from experience. "Always?" Thor asks, treading carefully as he thinks of what to say. Loki nods.

A hush falls over them both as Thor takes out a shot bottle of vodka and a rag. "Take off your shirt, Loki. I need to see if there's bruises underneath the fabric. And present your arms for me."

Loki obeys Thor, feeling too awkward to disobey. His skin has cuts from hitting the branch when he plummeted through the sky and there's bruises blooming on the flesh. Thor doesn't miss two deep yet aged claw or knives marks by Loki's ribcage, but he doesn't mention it. It's not his place to say anything, especially not to a foe. 

When Thor first touches his skin, Loki flinches. "Did I hurt you?" Thor asks, not knowing why he cares. After all, Thor just caused half of Loki's bruises by kicking him like he was nothing but a dead body in his way. Loki shakes his head and whispers. "No, you didn't. And that's why I flinched."

One small thought enters the werewolf's mind as he begins to soothe Loki's wounds. "Laufeyson, excuse me for intruding but...does Laufey hurt you?" 

Loki tenses and he hisses with a sudden anger. He flings himself away from Thor, his eyes looking tired yet prepared to attack. "That is not your place to ask, mutt." Thor frowns yet he doesn't get hostile. He can see that even Loki isn't hostile right now, he's just scared. Loki's shoulders tremble subtly and Thor can tell that the vampire is terrifed of answering the question. 

Always so scared, as if seconds away from bracing himself. His frown only deepens when he thinks like that. "I know. My apologies. You do not need to tell me, for I wouldn't even know what to do if you had told me the truth."

Thor motions that Loki needs to come closer and Loki resumes his position from before, letting Thor clean up his wounds. There's another brief silence before the vampire breaks it. "If I did tell you the truth, and depending on what I told you...would you make me go back to him?"

Finishing up with what he needs to do, Thor considers ignoring the question but in reality he can't. "Laufeyson, I don't know what you want me to say. I can't protect you and keep you a secret. I can't hide you. Laufey will come looking for you. Considering that he told you of his plans to attack us means that you are not disposable, or at least that he doesn't want to dispose of you yet."

An actual laugh leaves Loki and the vampire scoffs as Thor pulls away from him to clear away everything that's been used. "That would be a shock to me, that he doesn't want me gone. He's been trying to be rid of me for the last nine hundred years. The fact that he told me of his plans is because he wants me on the field when he attacks. He knows I'm too fragile to fight back against a wolf. I can't...even fight you."

Kneeling down on the floor, Thor pushes the wound kit back under his bed. When he rises once again, Loki is holding his shirt in his fists but he doesn't put it on yet. The werewolf gets to his feet again and he freezes up when he notices that Loki's eyes are glossy. 

"Shit," Thor whispers and he awkwardly takes a breath. "Listen, I'm sure that you're not as weak as he thinks. I mean, you are incredibly fast and if you hadn't hesitated earlier I would be dead by now. It's not just about strength, it's about cunning and speed and agility. You have those, so you'd be pretty decent in a battle."

Loki scoffs but doesn't respond. He slowly slips his shirt back on and he holds his arms against himself. "So, it's too late to leave, huh?" Loki asks, not even trying to hide the fact that his voice is close to cracking. Thor sits down next to the vampire, trying not to sweat with the tension in the room. 

"Yeah. I know that you sleep in the day time, but I don't. I'll be out all day, patrolling the borders, so you'll be able to sleep and then leave just before your people know that you're missing." 

Loki nods his head absent mindedly. "Okay. I...am thankful that you helped me. But we're even now. You warned me and then I warned you." Trying to lighten the mood and break the ice, Thor clears his throat. "Well, we're not exactly even. After all, I help with your wounds."

Giving Thor a deadpan expression, Loki twitches his nose. "You also kicked me like I was a rock, or a dead animal. We are equal." An amused chuckle leaves the werewolf. "If you say so, little boy."

\---------

When Loki goes home later the next evening, Thor realises that if he can somewhat get along with a vampire, especially one with Loki's attitude, perhaps he can convince his father that they can all get along with one another.

Thor lays in his bed and he catches a whiff of Loki's scent on his sty bedding. He hums, not a fan of the hint of iron, but he ignores it. He's too tired to get vermin out of his sheets.

\----------

When Loki gets home, he soon nurses a black eye, his mouth closed tight to hide his fangs. "Where were you all evening? What do you have to say for yourself? I tell you of our plan and you run away! Where did you go, brat?" Laufey yells, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Loki remains silent. 'Don't say anything, don't say anything, it'll get worse if you say something, don't say anything,' he chants inside of his head, begging himself not to say anything stupid that could get him worse hurt.

And just as he convinces himself that it'll be over soon, that he will be able to escape to somewhere safe, a harsh slap lands on the side of his face and he bites his lip at the last second so that he can stifle his cries.

He looks at Laufey with dilated eyes, the spite he has for his father flickering inside of him. "I was out. I don't need to justify myself to you." Another harsh slap sends him to the floor and he holds back tears. He's going to kill Laufey.

\-------------

When Loki and Thor next meet it's just as accidental as the first time and it's in the neutral territory once again. A dishevelled Loki has a roughly made stake of wood in his hands and he's holding it over his chest when he makes eye contact with the werewolf, who has clearly just come from a hunt if the stains of blood around his lips are anything to go by. 

Thor's jaw drops as he sees the stake and he does a double take before he walks closer to the vampire. Loki's eyes well up with tears as he looks at Odinson and he panics. He flings the wood to the floor and he drops to his knees, covering his face with his hands as if to protect himself. "Please don't come any closer, I don't mean any harm! Thor, please don't hurt me!"

Thor ignores the first part of the plea, coming closer anyway. He shushes the other and he drags Loki up to his feet. He hesitantly hugs the other, wrapping his arms around his supposed to be enemy.

"Hey, hey. What the fuck were you about to do? Come on, you're coming home, and not to my sty. Shit, Loki." That's all Thor says before he sneaks Loki over the border and to his home, the alpha den. Loki bites back sobs as tears roll down his cheeks and Thor holds him tightly, making sure he doesn't run away.

It's a mess to find his mother and explain who Loki is. "Mother, I need your help. This is Loki, one of Laufey's sons. We can't let him go home, I found him in the woods. Mother, please don't tell Father that he's here. We need to protect him."

Blinking, Thor's mother approaches Loki. She hugs him close as Thor lets go of him slowly. "Why do you wish to help him?" She asks, her tone gentle. She looks at Thor and he grunts. "Because he is in need. He tried to kill himse-"

"I didn't even stab myself yet, you can not call it a suicide attempt if I did not even succeed in hurting myself," Loki whispers. Thor's mother frowns and she kisses Loki's forehead, making the vampire whimper.

"Oh, my dear. Let's run you a bath. Thor, you can go and fetch him some food. I shall talk to him. We shall get to the bottom of this."

By the end of the night, Loki is bathed and wrapped in warm pajamas with a hot mug of chocolate and blood. He's sitting on a small couch, his head resting on Frigga's shoulder as he drifts off to sleep. 

"Poor thing," she whispers to Thor, who is leaning against a wall. "Mhm. I don't want him to go home. Laufey has drove him to this, I know he has. I should fucking kill him."

Frigga shakes her head softly. "You are too prideful for your friends, my son. No, we can not attack Laufey. There would be too many lives at stake, and our pack is already wavering in numbers."

Thor grunts. "I'm not the imp's friend. I just don't want to watch him die. Surely we can give him a reason to live. The fact that I know that he wants to die means that it's my responsibility to keep him safe. It would be cruel if I didn't try."

Frigga smiles at her son sweetly. "Ah, my son. You're getting wiser, my love. You shall be alpha in no time at all if you keep thinking like this. And don't you worry about a thing, I'll watch over him. I'll keep your 'not friend' safe."

Thor lets out a snort and a nod before he sighs. "I'm going to my chambers. I'm tired and tomorrow I want to keep an eye on Laufeyson. Today was closer of a call than I would've liked. He should not have even had the chance to have a stake at hand." 

Frigga nods as she watches her son leave the room. She then cradles Loki in her arms protectively. After a short while Loki wakes with a start, dropping his drink and there are silent tears on his face.

Rubbing Loki's back, Frigga tries to comfort him. It works. "Thank you, Miss Odin," he eventually whispers as he leans into her touch. "There's no need to thank me, little one. Your someone that Thor doesn't want to see hurt, and I'll gladly keep you safe. How about you try to sleep again, hm? I'll be here when you awake."

\-------------

For the next few nerve wracking weeks, Loki is by Thor's side, the werewolf reluctant on leaving Loki alone for more than twenty minutes at a time. Thor even stands outside of the bathroom when Loki needs to 'powder his nose.'

"Why do you care so much about me? I'm a vampire. You should want me dead. I should be dead," Loki spits at Thor one evening. Thor twitches his nose and his arm lingers against Loki's for a moment or two. 

"I care because you're a person. In another life, we are both humans. And we are both deserving of another chance to live. This is why I care. Don't ask me again."

\------------

After a whole month Loki stumbles into Odin. He just means to get a chalice of blood when he bumps into the werewolf alpha, who is currently preparing a meal. Odin catches sight of him and merely blinks at first. "Who are you? Are you one of Thor's friends? Or are you his current mate?"

Stammering in confusion, Loki just edges out of the room slowly. "A friend!" He rushes out before he speeds off towards the guest chambers. Thor is inside, a board game on the floor and Loki closes the door.

His not so friend and his not so enemy looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's your problem?" Loki sits down opposite Thor, crossing his legs. "I didn't know your father could cook."

\-----------

Loki peers out of one of the den's windows and he frowns like he always does in the evening. There's still no one looking for him. The vampire slumps down the wall and onto the floor of the guest room, sighing and drawing Thor's attention to him.

"Do you want to leave that badly?" Thor asks with a frown. Loki shakes his head and he avoids eye contact. "No, I don't. I just wish...that someone cared. I don't have a family anymore, I've never had friends and now...I'm only here because you pity me."

This makes Thor snap and get to his feet. Loki watches as Thor approaches him, leaning down and slamming a hand onto the wall next to Loki's head. "I never saved you out of pity. Do not mistake basic decency for pity."

Loki holds back his flinch and Thor internally sighs. He goes to apologise before he notices a faint blush at the bottom of Loki's neck. "Did I...embarass you?" Thor asks, clearly confused.

Standing up and dodging looking at Thor, Loki hides his face. "No, fuck off, I'm going to take a shower. Honestly, fuck you. You can't go slamming your monstrous arms against things, what the fuck?" As the werewolf watches Loki race out of the room, he's still confused. "I must've just scared him," he supposes with an absent mind.

He didn't scare Loki. The vampire climbs into the shower and he rests against the shower wall, covering his face so he doesn't have to face the reality of the situation; He's hard, both from pent up energy and from the fact that he doesn't have anything other than Thor's harsh yet incredibly intimidating attitude to comfort him.

Loki curses as he moves a hand to his balls, fondling himself shyly. It's almost as if he's scared of being caught. He tries to tell himself that what he's doing is natural, and that it isn't weird to satisfy his urges. He still feels dirty and exposed, despite not even touching himself properly.

He's timid and inexperienced as fuck when he strokes his balls, now chewing on his bottom lip to quench his worries as he glances at the bathroom door. He slowly lowers his hand to rub down his cock and he shudders, completely ashamed when he considers why he's even hard in the first place. 

Loki should /not/ be hard over a stupid fucking werewolf who throws his weight around. He should not be horny just because Thor cares about him but still wouldn't hesitate to manhandle him. He shouldn't be this touch starved that Thor being a threat to him makes him want to cum. 

He wraps his hand around himself and his breath gets a little bit heavier. "Ah fuck, fuck. You stupid mutt, hng, shit," he whispers under his breath, tugging at his duck lazily. It feels good after so long with out giving himself any sort of release. Loki curses again, still tugging and stroking himself. 

The vampire holds himself against the wall and he begins to jerk himself off properly. His fingers feel way to soft around his length and he fucks into his hand as roughly as he can. A few soft sounds leave him as he tries to reach completion.

It takes a while, but eventually his cock spits cum into his hand and he groans lowly. "Yes, yes, mhm," Loki whispers to himself, his hunger for touch now quenched. He shamefully washes himself off before he climbs out of the shower.

The next few days are like a living nightmare for him because of what he did in the shower. He can't look at Thor without flushing with indignity. And while the vampire doesn't want to go home, he also doesn't want to be awkward around the werewolf. Shit, he needs help.

\-------------

Loki curses as Thor glares at him. There's a dead rabbit in the werewolf's hand and Loki seems to have stumbled upon Thor during feeding time. Loki goes to walk away but Thor is in front of him in no time at all. A bloody hand grips his hair and Loki yelps.

He punches Thor's arm but the other seems to ignore it completely. "I told you to stay in your room today. Why do you never fucking listen?" He growls. Loki swallows a gulp and he whimpers when Thor tugs his hair again. "I'm sorry, I just heard squealing and I came to check-"

Thor shakes Loki's head by his hair and Loki falls silent. 'Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't make this worse for yourself,' he says to himself, closing his eyes as he braces himself. Eventually Thor lets go of his hair and shoves him away.

Loki reopens his eyes and he sniffles, his eyes glossy. "I'm sorry. I'll be good. I'll do better," he whispers before he goes to escape but Thor growls, making him freeze up. "Don't apologise. I hurt you. I promised to protect you. Loki, come here."

Hesitantly, Loki obeys, coming closer to Odinson. He takes a harsh breath when Thor pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I'm just close to my mooning and I needed to feast. I don't want to put you in danger. After all, we live together."

"But I'm...not your friend. You shouldn't have to protect me. I should be months dead at this point. I just don't know why you want me around," Loki argues softly. Thor falls silent and Loki looks up at him. Thor meets his eyes before looking away, his canines bared.

It should be awkward, being this close to a man that could kill him, being this closer to his not so friend, not so enemy. It should be awkward for Loki, because for the last two weeks he's been fantasising over fucking Thor. But it's not awkward.

Thor meets his eyes again and he mutters softly. "I want to be friends with you. I keep you around because we get along, but you're also learning to fight back sometimes when I get snappy. I just...like who you are."

Loki tenses up and his neck burns red with a blush. He opens and closes his mouth before he bolts.

\-----------

"You stupid fucking dog! What is wrong with you? Get off of me, my shirt is completely shredded!" Thor growls playful as he pins his friend down to grass floor. Loki whacks Thor's arm, a bag of groceries in his hand. "If you have squashed the beef the I swear to fuck! Get off of me before I scream!"

Lowering his head so he can sniff at Loki's neck, Thor growls lowly, making it sound like a genuine noise of aggression. Loki tenses and he flushes when Thor presses his face against Loki's skin.

"Thor, you-you stupid animal, get off of me-! I-I-I /will/ scream!" The atmosphere suddenly changes when Thor bares his canines and presses them against Loki's neck. "Then scream," he taunts, pressing his teeth harshly against Loki's throat.

Fear washes into Loki but he doesn't scream. He can't, he goes immobile. Except for when he exposes his neck, offering it to Thor. Thor's eyes widen and he pulls away from Loki. This was meant to be a light hearted joke but Loki is fighting back a blush, a tremble and the urge to run.

Instead of giving up while he's ahead like he knows that he should, Thor goes back into place, his teeth back at Loki's neck. "Loki, I-"  
"If you're going to kill me, get on with it." Loki's voice sounds so certain despite its shaking and Thor snarls at Loki's insistent idea that Thor wants him deaf.

Instead of correcting Loki, Thor closes his mouth around the vampire's throat, his canines piercing the skin. A rush of bitter iron floods onto his tongue and he laps the blood up. Loki's eyes are closed tight when Thor pulls away and at first Thor thinks that he's pushed too far until he notices Loki moving a hand over his clothed crotch, as if to hide something.

Realisation washes over Thor and he curses. He stands up and he drags Loki to his feet, grabbing the groceries and tugging the vampite along. "Hurry up, I swear to fuck. We need to talk," Thor growls. Loki's face grows embarrassed and he knows that he's in trouble because they go to Thor's separate sty instead of their home.

Thor shoves Loki down the sty entrance roughly. Loki stumbles and he waits for Thor at the end of the hallway. Thor follows in afterwards, tossing the groceries to the side of the hallway.

The vampire tenses as Thor glowers at him. "Get inside of my room. Now." Loki obeys and he scurries into Thor's bedroom. Loki flinches when Thor slams the bedroom door behind him. "What the fuck was that, Loki? First of all, you bare your throat. Secondly you get hard from me biting you? What the fuck? Explain yourself before I actually kill you."

Flushing in embarrassment, Loki looks away from Thor. "I don't--Thor, I..." Loki covers his face and he gasps when Thor storms over. Thor grasps his hands and forces him to look at the werewolf. Loki's knees shake and he tries to bare his fangs as a defence but Thor growls menacingly.

"Answer me! Are you that much of a slut? Are you that needy? Tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Loki blushes deeply and he closes his eyes. "Thor, stop it! I don't know why it...does this to me. I don't know why! I've never felt like this about anyone else! I've been isolated my entire life, there's never been anyone else to feel this for!"

Thor's eyes darken and he grabs Loki's tattered shirt. He shoves the vampire up against the wall. Loki gasps and he tilts his head away from the werewolf. "So you're touch starved? How cute. The fact that you get hard over me hurting you? That makes you so fucked up," Thor snarls.

Nodding and tearing up, Loki sniffles. "I know, I know," he mutters quietly. Thor leans closer to Loki's ear. "You're fucked up, little boy," Thor says, his voice taunting. Loki opens his eyes and he trembles. Thor stares back and he bares his canines. There's silence until Loki surges forwards and he kisses Thor.

Thor kisses back instantly and he bites Loki's lips. Loki whimpers and he moves a hand to hook over Thor's neck. The werewolf pushes against the vampire and he grinds against him. Loki mewls and he lets Thor control the kiss.

Loki feels Thor drag him away from the wall and Thor shoves him down onto the bed. Thor growls and he pulls off his shirt. Loki watches and he shyly tugs off his own tattered shirt. Hands grab his ankles and he yelps as Thor brings him closer to him.

Baring down on Loki, Thor places his lips on Loki's throat. He bites down and he sucks on the skin, marking him up. "Ah, oh," Loki gasps, his skin feeling his skin burn. Thor pulls away and he kisses Loki's chest.

The werewolf kisses over Laufeyson's nipples and Loki's back arches. "Yes, there," he mewls before he squeals because Thor bites down on one of his nipples. Thor pulls his lips away and he looks into Loki's eyes. 

"Did I hurt you?" Thor asks, his tone sounding mocking. Loki nods his head and he bucks his hips upwards, embarrassment on his face. "Yes. Yes, you did. ...Do it again. Please hurt me."

Growling, Thor scrapes his canines along Loki's chest. Loki's back arches once again. "Ah, yeah, please more!" Thor nips and marks up Loki's chest, his movements becoming more aggressive and needy. Soon enough Thor pulls away and he scrambles to pull off his jeans.

Feeling awkward, Loki tugs his own pants off. His cock twitches in his boxers and he licks his lips, watching as Thor tugs off his own boxers. "What the fuck," Loki exclaims when Thor's cock is revealed. Thor raises an eyebrow at the vampire, who's gaping.

The other man's cock is a good eight, ninish, inches, and it's not even half hard. "What the fuck, that's a monster and a half, jesus!" Loki says, flushing once again. A deep chuckle leaves Odinson and he licks his lips. "Just wait until it tears you apart, little boy. Take off those boxers while I find some oil. After all, I don't want to make it uncomfortable for myself."

Obeying as if it was his nature, Loki pulls off his boxers. His tiny prick is already leaking precum and he fights all urges to cover himself up. He is way too soft for this to mean nothing, yet he nows that this is only happening because he's made Thor snap. 

After a short while Thor finds some oil and he comes back to hovering over Loki. "Turn around," he demands and Loki does as told, his arms shaking as he presents his ass to Thor. He gasps as Thor places a rough slap onto his ass, his left cheek slightly tingling after the strike.

"Now hold still." That's all Thor tells him to do before he feels a slicked finger trace at his entrance. "Relax. If you don't it'll sting like a bitch, and not in any way that you'll like."

Slowly, Loki relaxes and he bites his lip when Thor pushes a finger inside of him. It's uncomfortable at first, and Thor's nail is sharp as it scratches the inside of his walls. Soon it becomes bearable and Loki breathes gently.

Then Thor goes to adde two more fingers inside of his entrance, causing Loki to panic. "Wait, wait! Will they even fit? No, no, wait!" Thor hushes him softly and tells him that he'll take his time. It throws off the sexual tension but Loki is glad that Thor does as he says he would.

Loki soon adjusts to the fingers inside of him and he grunts slightly. He still feels a little bit uncomfortable but it's nothing too bad. "Do you think your slutty little hole can take me now, hm?" Thor asks, his voice sultry and teasing. 

Loki revels in it, loving how it sounds when Thor talks down to him like this. In any other scenario then Loki would've slapped him, but it makes his prick twitch against the bed covers.

Nodding his head, Loki tries to shake his ass to make himself more appealing for Thor. All that the attempt earns him is a harsh slap on the ass and he jolts forwards on the bed, gasping. "You're a whore in the making, aren't you?"

Even though he knows that the question is rhetorical, Loki still nods his head. "Ye-yeah," he whispers softly. "Is that a...good thing?" He questions Thor. A growl answers the vampire. "Yes. It's a perfect thing, little boy."

Loki mewls quietly and he hisses when Thor pulls his fingers out of Loki's entrance. Thor pulls away so that he can slick up his cock. Loki feels Thor push him onto his back and he meets Thor's hungry eyes.

Thor climbs on top of the bed and he licks his lips slowly. He spreads Loki's leg and he roughly manhandles Loki so he can push his cock inside of Loki's entrance.

Holding his breath, Loki braces himself as Thor pushes inside of him slowly. "Ah, ah," he groans as Thor keeps pushing inside of him. "Shit, I don't think I stretched you enough. You're strangling my prick, fuck."

Loki whines and he moans despite the fact that it's quite uncomfortable as Thor bottoms out. Thor grunts and waits a little while before he rolls his hips forwards, testing Loki's resilience. Clenching his fist, Loki gasps. 

Loki groans and Thor begins to thrust properly. Loki throws his head back and he cries out. "Yes, yes oh, it feels so raw!" It doesn't feel good yet, but it just feels overwhelming and Loki loves that.

When Thor speeds up his pace, Loki whimpers. Thor grabs Loki's hips and he adds force behind his thrusts. "Fuck, take it you whore," Thor snarls, spitting in Loki's face. It should make the vampire cringe or turn away but it makes Loki moan in both arousal and shame.

Thor's eyes darken and he moves a hand to grab Loki's chin. He leans down and he spits into Loki's slack mouth. "Swallow, imp," Thor demands and Loki does so, struggling since Thor is still holding his chin in place.

"Do you like that, huh? Do you like swallowing my spit?" Arching his back, Loki nods his head and he moans. "Yeah, yeah, oh!" Thor grins and he fucks into Loki's entrance harder.

The vampire bares his fangs and he closes his eyes, loving how hard Thor's pace is. "Harder, harder, please! Come on, you fucking mutt!" Snarling, Thor slaps Loki's face before he tightens his hold on Loki's hips.

The pace harshens and Loki cries out, his untouched cock twitching. The vampire moves his hand to wrap around his prick, stroking himself with a messy rhythm. Speeding up, Thor makes Loki bounce against the bed.

Increasing his force, Thor begins to grit his teeth, feeling Loki's hole quiver around his dick. "Shit, shit, your hole is practically asking to be filled with my cum! Beg for it, imp!"

Tears of ecstasy brim into Loki's eyes and he moans, his body aching with the need to release. "Please, please, give me your cum! Fill me up so much that I smell like a traitor, make me smell like the enemy! Give it to me, please, please!"

He doesn't know why it's so appealing to be this exposed and this controlled, but Loki loves it. He relishes in how it feels. Thor growls and he moves a hand down to push Loki's hand off of his cock. His hand replaces Loki's and he fucks into Loki with wild abandon, jerking him off messily.

When Loki cums it's with a series of soft and high pitched whimpers. When Thor's orgasm washes over the werewolf he lets out a sound that's akin to a roar. Loki squeaks as he feels Thor's cum enter him. Pants leave him as Thor pulls out slowly, careful not to hurt him in an unwanted way.

Heaving, Loki watches as Thor slumps beside him, also breathing heavily. "Fuck...That was not what I had expected to happen," Loki says, a weak smile on his face. A dry chuckle leaves Thor at the poor attempt at humour. "Yeah, I didn't plan to fuck you either. Is...it even safe for us to have fucked?"

Groaning in exhaustion, Loki moves a hand to cover Thor's mouth. "Shush. We can worry about that later. I'm tired. How the fuck do you know how to rail someone like that? And why the fuck is it so hot when you treat me like shit? What the fuck? That was something I did not know I enjoyed."

Thor shrugs unhelpfully, remaining silent and Loki sighs before he pulls away from Thor. He curls up on himself slightly, feeling a little drop in dopamine after that collision of animalistic sex. 

He hears shuffling and Thor wraps an around the vampire. "Hey. I didn't mean to insult you so much, you know? I know that you aren't a whore or anything." Loki lets his friend hold him, relaxing into the protective touch. "I know that you didn't mean any harm. I think I'm just tired. Can you...keep holding me? Please?"

Thor nods his head and he places a kiss onto his friend's shoulder. "Of course, Loki. Rest. We'll get cleaned up later, but for now just sleep."

\-------------

For the last six months, ever since Odin and Laufey signed a new treaty, Loki and Thor have been sleeping together. It's taken a long time to realise, but both males soon figured out that they wanted more than just sex. However they're just friends, and Loki is ever worried at this point that that's all they'll be. Thor, in himself, is too anxious to ruin what they have. They both silently decide that it's better than nothing. 

Both males are way too scared to admit that they have feelings for one another, so they just remain as friends who fuck every other night. It's a comfortable agreement they have, with no feelings involved. At least, the feelings are ignored until they're both alone. Then Loki cries into his pillow and Thor lays awake, feeling a churning in his stomach. 

Currently though, Loki is sitting on Thor's lap, sucking on Thor's lips as if he's going to fall ill without them. Thor's hands are on his waist and Thor grunts softly, nipping Loki's lips every now and again. 

Unfortunately they're soon interrupted by a loud knocking. The knocking comes from Frigga, who is hummig as she makes her presence known by making a rapping sound on Thor's chamber door, a tray of food in her hands.

Loki scrambles out of Thor's lap, his lips slightly swollen as he watches his friend jump off of the bed. Thor readjusts his jeans before he opens his chamber door. Frigga smiles at her oldest son, handing him the tray. 

"I thought that I'd just pop in and give you something to replenish your energy. Afterall, you have a meeting with your father in half an hour. Make sure to clean yourself up nicely, okay? There's something important that needs to be discussed. Tell Loki to get presentable as well. I have a feeling that he'll be needed as well."

Flushing, the werewolf stammers. "How did you even know- I mean, Loki could be anywhere, what?" Frigga laughs softly as she begins to walk away down the hallway. "I know you too well, my son," is all she says as she turns a corner.

Closing his chamber door, still flushing, Thor shows Loki the tray of food. "We...need to get presentable for Father. He wants to talk to me." The vampire sprawls out on Thor's bed, way too comfortable to move. "Why am I needed? And come on, I'm starving, give me something to eat."

Approaching his bed, Thor sets the tray down. "Mother just said that you should come. We both know that it's best to just listen to her without arguing or questioning anything." Loki nods in agreement as he picks up a grape from the tray.

After he swallows it he leans over to Thor, kissing his lips gently. "Mhm, Mother knows best, I suppose," Loki comments. It should be weird how Loki just calls Frigga 'Mother' but no one has commented on it, least of all Thor. Thor thinks that it sounds right for Loki to say it. Loki hums and he starts to get himself ready to accompany Thor to see what Odin wants. 

Thor nods and he pulls away so he can sort himself out, still thinking about Loki calling his mother his own. It sounds silly in his head, but Thor wouldn't mind sharing Frigga as Loki's mother. Well, not mother exactly but...an in law.

Flushing angrily at himself, Thor grits his teeth together. It's foolish to think that that could ever happen, that Frigga would become Loki's in law. It's stupid to think that he could just marry Loki, straight out of the blue. Just because Odin let them be friends after finding out that Loki was a vampire, that doesn't mean that he would accept them to be wed.

A sudden touch on his shoulder makes the werewolf turn around to face his friend. Loki looks at Thor with soft eyes and he massages his shoulder with a loose hand. "You're tense, big guy. Come on, calm down, okay? I'm sure that Odin is going to talk about something mediocre, and I'm certain that you don't have to worry about anything."

Nodding, Thor leans closer to kiss Loki's lips. He doesn't want to stop. He needs it too much. There's tears in his eyes when he pulls away and he stares into Loki's eyes, almost pleadingly. Loki stares back and swallows harshly. 

They understand the looks in their eyes, but neither one says anything. It's always like this. They know that they /can't/ say anything, because then the responsibility of fucking your best friend becomes the responsibility of loving your best friend, who just happens to be a different species to you. It's too complicated of a problem to deal with, so they turn away from each other as they walk towards the chamber door to leave.

\--------------

"I have been leaniant. I have been patient. I have tried my very best to wait until you found your own mate to settle down with. Unfortunately though, you have not found anyone. I am getting on, Thor, and I have no viable heir other than you and your brother. We both know that he is infertile and we both know that not many wish to be mated with...a transgender. So that pushes Helar off the table to be werewolf alpha," Odin snaps, halfway through this argument with a stricken Thor. 

"You still have a chance to be such, but not when you do not have a mate. I do not care for blood, so adopt if needs be, but this waiting is being stopped. I plan to hold a ball and find you a suitor. You had a chance to make your own choices, but you did not take that chance. So the decision falls into the hands of I and your mother."

Thor growls and he bares his teeth. He can't marry! He doesn't want to! Curling his fingers into a fist, Thor looks almost ready to attack, if not flee. "No! You can not make me marry a stranger! Or anyone of whom I do not harbour feelings for! I refuse to go along with this!"

Watching the two werewolves argue, Loki stands in the corner of the throne den, remaining silent. He holds his arms against his chest and he looks down at the floor. Loki knows that this was the most realistic outcome to their messing around; Thor would get taken away from him by another.

Loki spares a bitter laugh. He doesn't deserve to be so grief stricken; Thor has only been a bed warmer over the past few months, nothing more than that. It's pathetic to be glossy eyed over a man that was never his to begin with.

A blur walks past him and he raises his head, watching as Thor storms out of the den. He goes to follow but a voice calls out behind him. "Loki, do not follow him. He needs to be alone to prepare for the ball."

Turning around for a brief moment, Loki scoffs, eyes red as he holds back his tears. He bares his fangs at the werewolf alpha. "You have clearly hurt your son, and it is my job to make sure that he's okay. Sincerely, fuck you," Loki spits before he races after Thor.

\-----------

Loki flinches as Thor roars, tipping over his drawers so aggressively that his clothes spill out. His eyes are blown wide with pure adrenaline. Loki stands in the doorway, not saying anything, hoping that Thor will tire himself out and calm down. 

After Thor has the room demolished, he calms down, his chest heaving and his eyes narrowing. Carefully walking closer to Thor, Loki holds up a hand, almost as in surrender. He places it on Thor's arm gently, caressing his sleeve to provide comfort. "Oh, Thor...I know that this isn't what you want, I know. I wish that I could help. I'm-"

Thor turns around and he grabs Loki's collar, smashing their lips together in an uncoordinated manner, successfully cutting Loki off. Loki stops trying to speak and he kisses back, closing his eyes as tears escape and roll down his cheeks. When Thor pulls away, he notices the tears on Loki's face.

He swipes them away with his thumb and he sniffles. "Loki, I don't want to marry a stranger. I won't be able to love them." Not like I love you is left unspoken, but they both know that it's implied. Loki doesn't want it to just be implied anymore. He can't handle this game of denying himself love. He can't take this waiting anymore, not when there's no time left to wait. 

Loki kisses Thor once again, his tears catching into Thor's cheeks just by the force of his affection. He hesitantly pulls away, resting his forehead against his friend's as he starts to sob. "Thor, I love you, I love you, please. I don't want him to take you away from me, not now, not when I love you."

Loki begins to openly weep and Thor holds Loki close, his own eyes watery but he doesn't cry. He tells himself that he must be strong for Loki, he must be. "I won't let him take me from you, Loki, I can't let him. Oh, little one, I love you too, I do, I do."

\--------------

On the night of the ball, Loki stays in the garden behind the palace den. He doesn't want to go inside the place only to watch the man he loves dance and frot against those who should not get the chance to even ogle Thor.

Loki sits down on a marble bench, hugging himself as he tries to fight off the inevitable feeling of isolation. He wants to go home, but where even is home now? Is that a thing that exists for him? Home is not Laufey's palace, and it is not Odin's den. As Loki hears the party in the distance, Loki glances off to the far off borders. The neutral land is as close to home as he can get.

He doesn't know why he doesn't flee to the no man's territory; no, he doesn't know why or what he's waiting for. He knows that it's too late to do anything about Thor's to be wed ceremony, if there was even anything to be done in the first place.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone and not wooing the werewolf beta?" A voice asks from behind him. Whipping his head around, he spots a servant from the den. "Oh, Fandal. I...you know that vampires and werewolves can't be together. I'm pretty sure that it's taboo," Loki says disheartenedly as the servant sits down next to him.

Fandal frowns and he places a hand on Loki's arm gently. "Loki, I know how badly you want him, why can't you just ask the werewolf alpha to consider you as Thor's mate? It'll stop the pining at least. Do you know how heart breaking it is to watch you mope around after the beta? You have to speak to Odin."

Loki scoffs. He genuinely scoffs. "Let me guess, you think he'll just accept me with open arms? I doubt it. He would not accept me for loving his son. He would kick me out and send me away. I don't have a chance with Thor."

Fandal pats Loki's arm and he goes to stand up. "I'm sure that that's not true. Well, I have to go, I'm on break but I'm still on my shift. I'll see you around, Loki," Fandal says before he walks away. Loki doesn't say anything. He just returns to ogling the borders.

Time drags on and eventually a burst of laughter makes Loki stand up and run towards the border line. His eyes burn with tears and he hiccups, escaping the reality of the situation; His friend, the man he loves, will be stolen by some ungrateful, undeserving werewolf bitch.

Loki trips up over his own feet and he braces himself as he hits the floor. He scraps his face on the ground and he tears up more. He turns around and he slumps on his back.

He cries out as he lays down in the neutral land. It takes a long while for anyone to even wonder in the neutral land, but it's just who he doesn't want to see. 

Thor walks over slowly, sitting down next to the vampire. "Loki, I panicked. Why did you not come inside?" He asks softly, a secret plea in his voice. Loki looks at the other, tears running down his cheeks. "I couldn't see all of them crawl into your laps, waiting to bounce on it, wanting to be your pretty little mate. They aren't...meant to be your mate. Non of them are." 

Thor nods in agreement, shuffling so that he's laying on his stomach now. "I know, baby. I-I mean, yeah," he says, stumbling over his words a little. "You're the only one I want as my mate. I don't want anyone else. I...I'll convince Father to let me marry you." 

Loki sniffles and he glances at Thor. "You're a fool," Loki says and he sobs weakly. He moves closer to Thor and he kisses the werewolf. Thor moves a hand to the back of Loki's head, kissing Loki deeply.

They both kiss and cry as hands roam over each other's body. Loki bites Thor's lips and Thor holds Loki closer. Loki pulls away Thor and he sobs. "Thor, Thor, I need you. Please. Make love to me. Right here, I don't care if anyone sees us. Please, please."

Thor nods his head, sniffling and letting go of Loki. "Get undressed, baby, come on. I need you. I love you so much." Shaking, Loki gets undressed. Thor also takes off his clothes, just needing this as much as Loki does.

\---------

Loki braces his hands on Thor's chest, bouncing up and down slowly to match Thor's pace. He sniffs and he trembles. "I want...to bond you. If you get taken away from me, I want to be in pain for every second of it. I want to be connect and I want to be reminded of this. We shared this, no one else. No one can take this away from us."

Thor nods his head and tears roll down his cheeks. "How do we preform your bonding ritual?" Thor asks, determined to make this time with each other last. Loki bares his fangs slowly. "I need to...bite you and drink from you. And you need to do the same for it to count." Thor nods and he tilts his head to let Loki drink from him first. 

Loki leans down, tears dropping down onto Thor's skin. He kisses Thor's neck before he bites down, piercing the skin. Thor gasps as Loki suckles the open wound, a tiny sting emmiting when pressure is applied by Loki's lips.

After Loki has finished drinking from him, the werewolf looks at Loki expectantly. "How...am I supposed to drink from you?" He asks faintly. Loki licks his lips slowly. "Just...bite me until I bleed. And then suck. That's all, baby," he says softly.

Thor leans up and he lets Loki tilt his neck. He bites down and it takes a while but soon enough Loki mewls and iron floods onto Thor's tongue. Loki grinds down on Thor's cock as Thor laps at his skin. 

"Thor, Thor, I'm going to cum, oh! Drink me down, please!" Slowly rolling his hips into Loki again, Thor keeps sucking at Loki's throat. 

\----------

Loki hugs himself in the corner of the throne den, watching in near silence as Thor pleads Odin to let him marry the vampire. Tears roll down Loki's face as he feels Thor's distress over their bonds. Thor's werewolf bond grows tighter and Loki feels himself stumble closer, his stomach curling in pain. 

He pants roughly as he cries, drawing Frigga's attention in. She subtly walks over, asking if he's okay. "I'm fine, Mother. I just...I'm not feeling well, that's all. An-Anxiety." The werewolf pats his arm gently. "I know that you love Thor very much. My husband shall give you permission if he knows what's good for him," Frigga says lovingly. 

Loki offers Frigga a grimace like smile. He then goes back to looking at his friend, who is still pleading with Odin. Odin hasn't said anything yet but for the first time of the afternoon he looks at Loki. 

The vampire's heart stops, his stomach dropping. Odin grunts and walks over slowly, ignoring his son's overbearing whimpers. Loki tenses up as Odin sniffs behind his ears. The werewolf alpha pulls away and he hums. 

Blinking upwards at Odin, Loki waits for him to speak, still anxious as tears brim once more. Odin huff and grunts. "Loki, how are you with the idea of adopting a cub?" He asks lowly. Taking a second to understand what the question means, Loki's stomach untightens. "I'd-I'd love to adopt. I'd love to have a-a kid," he says, and when he says the words Odin can tell that he means them. 

"Well then. Dismissed," he says off handedly. Thor looks confused and uncertain. "Was...that permission?" Odin looks at his oldest son, looking like he wants to slap the idiocy out of him. "Yes, it was." 

Thor smiles in relief and he sobs happily. He runs over to Loki and he tugs him away from Frigga. Loki smiles and sobs as well until Thor kisses him. Frigga chuckles slightly. "Boys, boys! Wait until later until you rut!" 

Loki flushes and Thor stammers bashfully. Loki nods timidly and he drags Thor out of the throne den. Once they're outside, Loki turns around and he kisses Thor's neck desperately. 

"I want to have you, now. Now that we can take our time, I want to take it," he says, his voice gentle. Thor groans softly and he nods slightly. "Come on, we have all night," Loki says, his tone way more seductive than it's ever been. And Thor is seduced instantly. 

\---------

Loki rubs his arms awkwardly, staring at a small black haired child who stares back with a soft smile. "Hey...Adam," Loki says quietly and the child waddles over to hug Loki's left leg. Holding back a flinch, Loki lowers a hand to play with Adam's hair. "Mu-ma," Adam slurs. Panic fills his eyes and he looks up at Thor. 

Thor grins at him and he claps his hands together. "He already accepts you as his mother! Oh, perfect!" Loki hisses at his lover. "Thor, I don't know what- I'm freaking out-!" Thor leans over and he kisses Loki's forehead. "You can do this. We can do this. We will be the best parents." 

Loki trembles slightly and he looks down at Adam again. Adam smiles up at him and he giggles. "Mu-ma. Pu-pa! Mine?" He asks with a happy grin. Loki looks at Thor and Thor raises an eyebrow, smiling. 

Taking a deep breath and looking down once more, Loki nods slightly. "Yours, Adam. As long as you want to be ours." Adam nods and he headbutts Loki's leg affectionately. Thor chuckles and he nuzzles into Loki's neck. 

"We're going to do this. I love you, baby." Loki smiles weakly and he kisses Thor's hair. "You affection mutt. I love you too."

\-----------

Adam stumbles down the aisle, his basket spilling petals everywhere. Werewolves on the left side of den coo charmingly. Thor smiles at his son as the eight year old get to his feet to continue throwing the petals down the aisle. 

The entire room soon gasps and Thor moves his gaze to the opening of the den but before he gets to see who's at the opening Adam grabs Thor's hand, distracting him and Adam looks up at his father. "Am I getting married, Pa-Pa? Or is it just you and Mu-Ma?"

Chuckling, Thor smiles at his son. "It's just Pa-Pa and Mu-Ma. Now look down the aisle. How pretty is your Mu-Ma?" Thor and Adam look down the room and they both gasp. 

Loki timidly smoothes down his dress, the green colour making his eyes stand out more. He glances up at Thor and he bites his lip. "Fuck," Thor whispers and Adam shushes his father. "Don't swear, Pa-Pa!" 

Thor apologises briefly before he goes back to watching Loki walk down the aisle slowly. Loki focuses on Thor and he swallows quietly. He reaches Thor and he waves shyly.

"H-hi," he says softly. Thor grins and he offers his hand to Loki. Loki takes it and he takes a breath. "Why did I have to wear a dress?" Loki asks. Thor chuckles sweetly. "Because your ass looks too good in a suit and we would not have made it home with it intact."

A frown tugs at Loki's lips. "Does my ass not look good in this dress?" Thor leans over to whisper into his ear. "It still looks so good. I can't wait to get home and knot you in this dress." The vampire blushes and he falls silent.

\---------

Loki groans as something jumps on his stomach. He opens his eyes and he looks at his twelve year old. "Get off of my stomach, you little shit," he says a little firmly. Adam pouts. "Mama, it's time for the party!"

Blinking for a moment, it clicks what Adam is talking about. "Shit! Where's your father? If we are late, I'll fucking kill him!"

The two rush around and they run to the front door. "Thor, hurry the fuck up!"  
"I'll wash your mouth out with soap, little boy! Watch your tone or else you're staying home for being a brat!" A voice calls back from the kitchen.

Despite Thor's voice being harsh, Loki still flushes. He falls silent and he bares his teeth. Thor soon join them and he kisses Loki's cheek. "I'm sorry for shouting, let's go, baby."

Loki whispers into Thor's ear. "Don't apologise, Thor. You know that I like it when you talk to me like that. Let's go and maybe, if I'm able to get Mother to take Adam, you can talk to me like that more."

Thor snarls slightly and he nips at Loki's ear. "I'll get run ahead and talk to Mother."  
"Yes, you go do that."

Adam blinks as Thor races out of the house. "Why's Papy running off without us?" Loki grins and he prepares to lock his door. "He's getting a treat for Mama. He owes it to me. Let's go, Adam. It's time to go to the neutral land. You're going to make some vampire friends."

"But they're our enemy!" Adam cries, just like he usually does whenever Loki brings up the fact that he's a vampire. "Or they're our lovers. I am your father's. You could find yours."

Adam blinks up at Loki. "You think so?" Loki nods and he begins to lead Adam to the borders. "I know so. An enemy in the past could be a bedwarmer four years later. All it takes is one night to change everything. A foe to a lover, all with the touch of a hand. That's all it took for I and Thor. A hand changed us from enemies to husbands. Would you like that to happen to you?"

Adam blushes and he nods his head, giggling. "Yes. I want a vampire boyfriend!" Loki laughs as Adam begins to tug him faster. Like Mama, like son.


End file.
